Today, predictive maintenance for automobiles is absent for most automobiles. Automobile maintenance is either performed at failure or is performed as part of “routine maintenance.” In larger mechanical systems owned by corporations, the craft of predictive maintenance is being heralded as cost reducing. Predictive maintenance prevents downtime and is less expensive than periodic (preventative) maintenance. The problem is that traditional predictive maintenance systems are not scalable to single automobiles with traditional automobile owners rather than large system owned by large organizations. Predictive maintenance is the highest form of maintenance desired. It considers the specifics of a particular situation, then anticipates and intervenes before failure occurs. Predictive maintenance generally depends on monitoring individual components in actual operation, anticipating requirements for maintenance, and executing this maintenance before failure occurs. A further goal with predictive maintenance is to reduce costs by eliminating waste associated with unnecessary maintenance often performed during routine, or preventative, maintenance procedures. Predictive maintenance moves away from preventative maintenance and builds on other types of maintenance including reliability-centered maintenance, and condition-based maintenance. Preventive maintenance establishes fixed repair intervals. In contrast, Reliability Centered Maintenance is performed based on the reliability of the components in actual usage in actual conditions. Unlike preventive maintenance, Reliability Centered Maintenance is not based on fixed time maintenance intervals. Working in conjunction with Reliability Centered Maintenance, Condition Based Maintenance (CBM) is maintenance that is performed based on the actual condition of component.